Forever And Always
by oliviab666
Summary: Elena is kidnapped by Kol and taken to his house somewhere in New Orleans. Will Elijah and Klaus be able to find her before time runs out? and will Elijah declare his love for Elena?
1. chapter 1

Elena Gilbert sat against the concrete walls, her wrist chained to the hard wall. She forcefully opened her eyes and moaned in agonizing pain. She felt like she hadn't had blood in days and her mouth was awfully dry.

Veins under her eyes were visible and her skin got paler.

Elena couldn't remember the events from the night before and wondered where she was.

"Hello?... Is anyone there?" Her hoarse voice came out in a whisper. The metal door across from her flew open and a familiar face walked in. "Hello Elena" Kol Mikealson sneered tauntingly. My eyes widened. "Where am I?" Kol smiled. "Your at your new home in New Orleans."

Elena groaned. "New Orleans?" Kol nods. "My siblings will never be able to find you here" He smirks to himself. Kol reached into his back pocket and ripped out a blood bag. Elena lunged for it, only to be pulled back by the chains. "Give me the blood, Kol" Elena begged. Kol chuckled as he teared the bag open.

Kol sighed as he looked at Elena's weak, pale body. "You can have a drink." Once the blood hit Elena's mouth, her body went back to normal. Before Elena could finished the bag, Kol pulled it back and drank the rest. She scowled. "Don't worry darling. There's lots more blood for you in the future as long as you corporate." Kol left soon after that, leaving Elena to wallow in her own self pity.

Damon and Stephan sat on the couch in the parlor whole Elijah stood before them.

"How are we gonna get Elena back, anyway?" Elijah shrugged, sighing. "What about that Bennett girl?" Damon stood up. "Her mom got turned into a vampire. I don't think she wants to do a spell for us right now."

Elijah tugged his suit jacket on. "Well, she has too if we want Elena back." Elijah, Stephan and Damon got in Elijah's car before driving to the witch's house.

"Bonnie?" Stephan knocked loudly. The house was silent, nobody answered. "Bonnie?! Please! We need your help to get Elena back!" Damon yelled. The door opened. "Why should I help you?" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "We need you to do a tracking spell so we can find Elena" Elijah said formally.

Bonnie growled something under her breath. Elijah went to step into the house but was pushed back. "Are you gonna let us in?" Elijah smirked. "No. I want to do the spell in the woods that not to far from Elena's house."

Elena was passed out lying in a fetal position on the cold, concrete floor.

Elena groaned in pain as a hard object was jabbed into her side. She kicked her feet out in front of her in an attempt to push the object away. "Wake up!" A loud, dominate voice growled. Elena opened her eyes but flinched as the brightly beamed in her face. "Come on, doppleganger. We don't have all day" Rebekah Mikealson sneered loudly. "What are you doing here?" The blonde vampire uncuffed Elena and grabbed her up by her arm.

"Kol asked for me to bring you to him." She dragged me from the basement and up the stairs.

"I hope Elena didn't give you any problems, sister" Kol sipped his drink as his sister shoved Elena onto a couch. "No, she didn't."

"What do you want from me?" Tears littered Elena's face as she stared at Kol. "This is payback." I stared at him, puzzled. "Payback?" He nods. "My siblings treat me as a child. Like im not old enough to fight my own battles, so, I took the most important thing from them... You."

"I know why im important to Klaus but why Elijah?" Kol chuckled, his sister rolled her brown eyes. "My older brother has... Feelings for you" Rebekah looked at me in disgust. Elena sighs. The doppleganger's clothes had grown dirty over time so she wore a white shirt, littered with brown spots. A pair of black Vans and black shorts.

"When are you going to let me go?" Rebekah laughed as did Kol.

"Someday but we might NEVER let you go." Kol refilled his drink and turned back around to Elena. Tears fell from Elena's eyes at the disappointing news. "Sister, you can take Miss Gilbert back downstairs."

The original vampire grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the cellar...


	2. Chapter 2

"Im sorry, Elijah... I can't track Elena. Im too weak" Bonnie has a trial of blood leading from her noise. Elijah sighed. "My brother must be somewhere in New Orleans. I'll have Niklaus to find one of his witches who are strong enough to track Elena."

With that, Elijah was gone.

Caroline Forbes stormed into the Mikealson that was all the way in New Orleans. "Oh! Miss Forbes! How may I help you?" Niklaus smirked as he sipped his blood bag. "I need your help to find Elena." Klaus laughed quietly. "YOU need MY help?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Never mind." Before Caroline could walk away, Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'll help."

Elena groaned. It felt as if she had been down there forever. Her face began to pale again and her veins begun to show. It's been a week since she had blood and she needed some so bad.

Elena hasn't seen Rebekah or Kol since she went upstairs not too long ago. She begun to grow lonely and waited for someone to come along and find her. She hoped Elijah or Stephan would come along soon.

Elena's hair was scattered everywhere. Elena felt gross from not having a shower and in awhile. Her clothes had gotten even dirtier, as well.

"Hello Elena" Kol stuttered into the cellar, smiling.

He threw a blood bag over to me. The blood bag was right in front of me but I was too weak to grab it. "Need some help?" Kol looked down at my, sympathetically. I nod. He tore the blood bag open and held it to my mouth. I moaned at the metallic taste. "There you go, sweetheart" Kol cooed in my ear, his hand rested on the back of my head.

Once the color came back to my face and the blood bag was empty, he threw it to the side. "You look much better" He smiled. "Would you like to have a shower?" Elena stared up at him. "You trust me enough to let me have a shower?" He nods. He uncuffed me and yanked me to my feet. "Come with me."

 _It's not like I have a choice_ Elena thought bitterly.

He lead Elena upstairs and opened a door on the right. There was a big bathroom with a see through shower and a large bath tube. "I trust you won't run away?" Elena nods as Kol shut the door, leaving her to herself. She stripped herself of her dirty clothes and proceed to turn the shower on.

Elena moaned at the feeling of warm water trickling down her body. A few moments later as Elena was lathering her hair in shampoo, Kol walked in with a new pair of clothes.

"I got you some clothes" Kol sat her clothing on the sink before quickly leaving so he wouldn't make her uncomfortable. Elena sighed as she finished her soothing shower. She felt much better after getting dry and pulling on a fresh pair of clothes. Kol walked in and grabbed her upper arm.

Elena knew she wasn't strong enough to defend herself against Kol so she willing went back to the cellar with him.

"Im sorry I have to keep you chained up like this Elena." Kol felt truly sorry. He felt like, over the time Elena had been here, they have grown closer in a way and he liked that. He considered her his friend.

"It's fine." Elena's hoarse voice came out in a whisper.

"I'll be down later to keep you company for a little while" He smiles before he leaves Elena once again. Elena sighs as she is left alone to plot her escape plan...

Elijah had finally reached his home in New Orleans. Elijah ran into the home to find Klaus sitting on the sofa, talking to Davina. A powerful witch who works for Marcel.

"Klaus, I must talk to you."

"About Elena?" Elijah nods. "Im already on the case. A certain blonde vampire stopped by for a visit and asked for me to help find Elena." Klaus smirked. Elijah sighs, nodding. "Can you do a tracking spell?" Davina nods. "I can try but it won't be easy. Knowing Kol he probably has a spell on the house." Klaus nods as he gathered all of the things the ritual would need...

"I can't BELIEVE were working with the enemy!" Damon growled as he slammed his glass onto the table. "Well, believe it" Caroline crossed her arms. "We need there help to find Elena!" Damon rolled his eyes. "We don't need there help. We managed to find Elena all the other times!" "They know their brother better then us!" Stephan remarked as Damon swiftly threw his glass cup into the fireplace.

"I can't believe this!" Damon growled as he pulled on his leather jacket. "Im going out for a bite." Without another word, Damon was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah was back home with all of his siblings except for Kol.

Elena had been gone for almost a month and the original was losing his mind.

"We need to find Elena before Elijah goes off the deep end" Rebekah said as she crossed her legs. Niklaus sat at his easel, painting a landscape.

"I think Bekah is right," Finn finally sighed "We all know how Elijah got when Katherine was 'kidnapped'."

"How are we gonna find her?" Klaus questioned. "Weren't you supposed to have one of your witches find her."

"Indeed I was but Marcel finally turned everyone in New Orleans against me" Klaus poured himself some whiskey and sat down on the red couch.

Before anybody could say anything, Elijah stormed back into the room.

Elijah's hair was all messy and his face had multiple gashes acrossed his cheek.

"Elijah! What happened?" Rebekah quickly grabbed a wet wash cloth and pressed it harshly onto his cheek.

"Im fine. We have to go."

"Elijah, your making no sense. Where are we going?" Rebekah leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"I found a witch. A very powerful witch in Paris, France" Elijah walked to his room and grabbed handfuls of clothes from his dresser before shoving them into his suitcase.

Elena had blood dripping from her nose and her skin was pale. Her body begun to shut down, due to the lack of blood Kol had given her.

"Hello Doppleganger. I got a call from Rebekah," Elena struggled to lift her head and look at him "My siblings are going to Paris to meet with a witch so they can find you" Kol frowned.

Kol harshly gripped Elena's chin and forced her to look at him. "You look awful" Elena glare's at him, to weak to talk.

Elena was terrified. She didn't want to die yet. Even though she was a vampire, She was nothing compared to Kol.

Shs could feel her eyes closing as her body continued go slowly shut down. Elena slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Damon stormed into his house where Stephen sat with a glass of whiskey in his hand. "We have to find Elena." Stephen looked up at his brother. "Why?" Damon growled. "We can't let that original get to Elena. She's mine!"

"Elijah?" Damon nods. Stephen felt his heartbreak at the sight of his heartbroken brother. His brother was still hell bent on having Elena all for himself even when he secretly knew he had no chance compared to Elijah.

Stephan placed his hands on Damon's shoulders.

"Elena doesn't love you. She already made if clear. She is just like Kathrine... You need to get over her."

Damon felt his blood begin to boil. He his brother by the neck, squeezing him tightly before throwing him at the wall. The impact left a huge crack on the wall and many pictures and things fell.

Stephan lied on the ground, groaning in pain. "Just admit it Damon. She doesn't love you..."

Damon gripped a wooden stake tightly in his hand before her vamp speed over to Stephan.

Without thinking, Damon swiftly stabbed Stephan in the heart.

Damon stared down solemnly at hia brothers dead body. Damon felt regret. He hadn't meant to kill his brother. Damon dragged Stephan's body and thew it into the cellar while Stephan began to turn pale.

Damon only could think about one thing...

Elena.

Rebekah Mikealson stood outside of Matt Damon's house. Tonight was her last night to talk to him before her and her family left for Paris.

Rebekah softly knocked on Matt's door, hoping he could hear her. "Matt?! It's me. Open up." After a few moments, Matt still had not answered.

Rebekah decided she had enough of waiting. She forcefully kicked the door open to find Matt sprawled across the floor with blood spewing out of his neck.

Rebekah covered her mouth with her hand as her teeth popped out and her veins were visible.

"Oh My God! Matt!" Rebekah could feel warm tears fall from her eyes as she stared at her lovers body. She ran to him and pushed her wrist to his mouth.

"Drink... Drink!" She yelled as she tried to get him to drink. It was offical. Matt Damon was dead as he had no more heart beat.

When Matt died, it felt like a part of Rebekah died.

And Rebekah vowed to get revenge on the vampire who caused Matt's death...


End file.
